


Tis 'The Season'

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Megatron Is Too Old For This Crap Dammit, Now With Added Bonus Chapter, Starscream being Starscream, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets heat cycles. Everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shamelessly jumping on this BottomMegatron bandwagon I'm two years too late for. Oh well. Enjoy.

"Fraggit," Megatron swore as _something_ shifted inside him.

He felt a familiar flutter of warmth -cooling fans snapping online eagerly, and decided to make a hasty retreat to his quarters. A heat cycle. Brilliant.

He hadn't expected this. His frame was battered by both age and war, and he had thought -rather optimistically- that his frame was too old for this now. Hook had certainly agreed that he was long past successfully carrying offspring. Obviously his gestation chamber hadn't received the memo.

An annoyance though it was, a painful one at that, it was nothing he hadn't handled without dignity and restraint before-

"Megatron!" His second's voice screeched from behind his locked, sealed, and _barricaded_ door, only half audible above the bang and scrap of claws and fists against the reinforced metal. "Megatron, open the door!"

-because he had his own way of dealing with his... condition. It involved being alone with his own two servos in a deep oil bath for a very, very long time.

What it did _not_ involve, was _Starscream_.

"I know you're in there, you fragging coward!" the seeker tried to bait him. "Just let me in, for Primus's sake, Megatron!"

Megatron didn't know how the little sneak had found out. His medical records where sealed. Only Hook had access, and if that sad excuse for a medic had sold him out he was going to-

His clenched fists fell to his abdomen as a cramp constricted his tanks painfully. The agony of rebelling reproductive components folded him near in half. Of every injury he'd ever suffered -stabbed, stung, electrocuted, blown up, dismembered- none of them could compare to this.

Megatron summoned what dwindling authority he still had in this situation, bellowing, "Return to your post, seeker!"

"Not until you open this damn door!" Starscream howled, and Megatron could hear his talons scoring metal, like a turbo-dog after a bitch in season.

With a snarl he grabbed for the nearest available object and launched it across the room with all his strength. The empty cube smashed against the furniture piled high before his door, glass exploding into splinters. The loud crash brought pause to the screeching in the hallway for one blissful moment.

"...That's it!" Starscream's voice had raised at least two octaves when he spoke again, "I'm coming in-!"

There was a quiet clicking noise, and then Megatron saw the door release to his quarters start flashing sporadically as it was tampered with. The flush that had overtaken his frame heightened with fury.

He moved toward the fusion canon he had carelessly discarded in the corner, stumbling over his own shaky legs, "You step one thruster inside this room-!"

The door to his quarters groaned as it began to open, hindered in it's path by the desk and chairs and everything else Megatron had pushed across the floor to cage himself in. A gap mere inches wide opened up, and he caught a glimpse of Starscream's dark face, one crimson optic narrowed in irritation.

"You-" the seeker cut off with a noise of disbelief, "Of all the stupid, immature..."

Megatron latched his cannon into place, fighting through a wave of lightheadedness as he aimed it at the door. "I'm warning you, Starscream."

A high pitched whir signalled the powering up of a nullray. Megatron didn't have time to threaten the seeker again before a flash of light jolted his makeshift barricade. His threats meant nothing. Starscream was blasting his way in whatever the consequences.

"Don't you dare," he rumbled over the ring of the seeker's charging weapon, tanks rolling, apprehension and indignity and a thousand other things he couldn't place all swarming into a nauseous knot below his chest. "Starscream, don't-"

It didn't sound like a demand. More like a plea. He grit his denta against mounting humiliation, turning his helm from a second flash of light. His barricade tumbled across the steel floor and the door creaked open just far enough for a lithe frame to squeeze through, tripping over the carnage he'd caused.

Megatron aimed for his face, "Get. _Out_." 

Brushing himself off and kicking a stray chair leg away, Starscream looked up, hardly seeming concerned by the glowing cannon pointed at his nose as his optics tracked down his leader's burning frame.

An elegant optical ridge arched.

"Honestly," he tutted, exasperated, and lifted an arm to gesture at his commander's legs, "Look at yourself."

Megatron did, glancing down at himself as the seeker's examination brought on streak of unfamiliar self-consciousness. It was only when he saw tracks of clear lubricant running down his thighs from under his panel that his sensors recognised the dampness.

With a snarl he shifted his stance, facing Starscream sideways, throbbing panel hidden from the seeker's wandering optics. "I won't tell you again-"

"You're going to overheat!" Starscream screeched at him, pointing dramatically, "You can't just-"

"I will take care of myself!" Megatron thundered, wanting Starscream out. Out _now_. Out before it was too late. Before it became too much and he was on his knees, on his back, weak, and vulnerable, and _wanting_.

He caught himself with a servo against the wall as another cramp tried to cripple his systems, snarling at his own fragility; but it was that or collapse on the floor at his traitor's pedes, moaning. Begging.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to hit something, or himself.

"No, that won't work," Starscream had his arms folded across his chest, looking down his nose at him. "You're too old. You'll end up blowing your rusty old gaskets."

"You-" Megatron forced his backstrut straight and dared not look down at his own trembling legs. "You've been in my medical files. Haven't you? You little-"

"Maybe," Starscream shrugged, unbothered. He settled himself back against the wall. Watching him. Waiting him out. "Good job I did, knowing you were going to pull this stunt."

"And what stunt are you pulling?" Megatron's servo subconsciously settled over his lower abdomen. "Here to take advantage. As usual."

"Oh, like you haven't ever barged into my quarters in the middle of the night," the seeker hissed sarcastically. "Pawing at my wings and making stupid pathetic faces until I let you-"

"This isn't the same!" Megatron didn't want to think about those nights in the seeker's berth. Fluttering wings and smooth thighs. Hot wet mouth on every inch of his frame. Glossa _licking_ -

The callipers in his valve spasmed, pressure gathering between his hips. He aborted an automatic command to release the latches on his intimate panels, suppressing his wince as another warm trickle of fluid slipped down his thigh.

Starscream pretended not to notice, but it did nothing for Megatron's dignity.

"Now, now," the seeker began to approach, cooing nastily. "You're not afraid, are you? Of little old me?"

Megatron hadn't felt this vulnerable since he was a mechling, fresh faced and still soft beneath his armour. He swallowed around the lump in his throat, moving away from the wall. It was the only thing protecting him, but he lowered his fusion cannon as he sank back to the edge of his berth.

"Afraid?" Heat radiated off his brow, throwing his concentration off. "I. I don't trust..."

Blue servos cupped his face, and the metal plating was so cool against his cheeks. He leant into it, unconcerned by the seeker's sudden proximity.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," Starscream's teasing tone had left now, but him bring so serious hardly made Megatron feel any better.

He could smell the seeker's polish though, it's soft, expensive scent working in perfect harmony with Starscream's natural musk. He hummed, knees parting enough to let the seeker stand between them, optics slipping offline. He found the perfect curve of Starscream's hips, thumbs rubbing over the smooth metal.

"You'll let me stay, won't you?" The seeker was purring. The servos framing his face tilted his helm up. Reluctantly he met Starscream's optics, "Let me stay."

Clever phrasing. Easier to consent to than the alternatives; negating Megatron of actually having to admit needing him. Needing this. At least the fool was trying to be subtle. His digits flexed against Starscream's armour, drawing him closer still. The smooth glass of the seeker's cockpit met his chin.

His options were limited. And none of them involved keeping his dignity.

"Get it over with." He snarled.

Starscream's grin was toothy, wide, and gloating, and well deserving of being slapped.

He turned his helm, disgusted at the sight of his second looking so damn victorious before he'd even begun to submit. The seeker leant in, copper scented breath ghosting his cheek.

"My pleasure."

Megatron could fragging well bet it would be.

"Don't look so sour, Megatron." Starscream told him cheerfully, his slight servos ran down the back of his neck, lightly stroking all of the most delicate cables. Megatron shuddered, heat hyper-sensitising every inch of his frame. "We have the entire night to play. Maybe even longer-"

"You'll be lucky to survive five minutes of this at the rate you're irritating me!" Megatron snarled, frustration not entirely Starscream's fault. His panel throbbed, aching to be touched. "Do I look like I have the patience for your-"

Starscream kissed him, and Megatron didn't even care that it had interrupted the beginnings of a rant.

His second tasted sweet and moved with confidence, and that should have annoyed Megatron; that the cocky seeker was smirking against his mouth, nipping at him, slipping his glossa past his lips, like the temporary change in his leader's cyberology was enough of a reason to assert unfounded dominance.

Would have served the seeker right to put him back in his place.

But if Megatron did that then they'd have to stop kissing. He settled on grumbling resentfully instead, curses muffled by the seeker's soft mouth.

His compliance was rewarded. Starscream's claws slipped down his back, scratching and nicking at his armour.

"Lay down."

Megatron fell back gracelessly, frame thumping against the berth covers with a muffled thud, damp thighs falling open in a strutless sprawl.

Starscream's optics glinted. "That desperate, huh?"

A lesser mech would have snapped long before Starscream had even fought his way into the room. Megatron felt no shame in ensnaring the smirking brat around the throat and yanking him down with him, dragging him into his lap.

The seeker fell against him with a yelp and Megatron pinned him to his hips, thrusting up until his panel finally, _finally_ received some stimulation. But it wasn't right. Wasn't what he needed. His jaw clenched to subdue his snarl of near desperation.

He was slapped away quickly enough, Starscream shifting across his lap. The warm weight of him, the smoothness of his armour, the sight of fluttering wings, ignited a pool of fire between his thighs. It was enough to set Megatron's optics spinning in his helm. He groaned, hips bucking even as the seeker withdrew.

Starscream must have liked that.

He found himself being manhandled. One leg was pushed to bend, the other lifted and slung over a shoulder and wing. He looked down just in time to meet the seeker's gaze between his own knees.

Starscream winked -blue digits smearing the lubricant streaking his thigh-armour- before he dropped down, lips parting-

Megatron's panel shot open so fast he was sure the latches had snapped. Humid warmth. Slick pressure. Megatron's optics flickered. He caught Starscream's helm and held it tight, urged him on, rocked himself into it.

And to think after all these vorns he'd only just found an adequate use for that treacherous glossa.

Heat running rampant through his frame, it didn't take much. The knot of senseless desire in his tanks grew when Starscream delved forward, glossa plunged as deep as it could reach, brushing sensors in just the right spot.

He bucked against Starscream, relief drowning him, like he'd been thrown in a smelter and every part of himself was being liquified in the most exquisite way imaginable. Fluid gushed from his valve, soaking the berth beneath his aft. Starscream scrambled to lap it up with a wet sounding slurp, and Megatron almost overloaded all over again.

His legs fell to the berth as Starscream extracted himself with a gulp of air and satisfied sounding sigh. He sat back on his heels to peer down at his handiwork proudly.

"That's how real mech go down," Starscream purred, wiping his mouth on the back of his servo. "Take note."

Megatron huffed, annoyed at his Second's self-satisfied boasting and was tempted to kick him off the berth- if it weren't for the mounting ache building at his core once again. He shifted in discomfort, brow furrowing.

His array stirred, and apprehension gripped him as he realised it hadn't worked. The heat was cycling up again, throwing his frame back into discord, and just moments after an overload. Starscream was looking down at him, not at all surprised.

He'd been tricked.

He pushed up onto his forearms, ready to throttle the sneaking piece of-

One clawed digit began to circle the rim of his valve and he gasped, resisting a squirm as the tip dipped between the mesh folds teasingly.

"Ready for some real fun?" Starscream threatened, palming at his codpiece promisingly.

Megatron's valve twitched at the thought of what lay beneath that cherry red armour, callipers clenching down on unsatisfying emptiness.

"You're not spiking me!" He hissed through gritted denta, even though there was nothing he wanted more than to be stretched, filled, pinned down...

"Alright," The seeker's smile didn't falter. His digit was still lazily stroking the inner mesh of Megatron's valve. "I'll go-

Megatron's spark skipped a beat, _don't leave me like this don't leave me_ , but it was probably the damned heat addling his processor.

-you just tell me who you want instead."

Megatron wondered what he looked like. Spread across his berth, staring at the ceiling, vents huffing, face burning, servos clawed in insulation covers, coolant glistening across his armour, valve bared and swollen.

His vocaliser stalled, shame crippling him.

"Soundwave?" Starscream suggested, because he _knew_  he wasn't being swapped out for a better alternative, "He's loyal. Shockwave too."

"Fine," he stopped the seeker, swallowing thickly. "But make it quick-"

"Quick?" Starscream snorted, disapproving, "I have a reputation to keep-"

"And if you want to _keep_  your slagging wings I suggest you forget about humiliating me with more pointless foreplay and start overloading me!" Megatron's patience had long reached breaking point, and Starscream was going to be lucky if he got to keep any of his favourite anatomy once this cursed need finally left his system. "Do it. Now!"

"My talents are wasted on you," Starscream grumbled, but unlatched his codpiece anyway. Megatron caught a glimpse of a crimson spike pressurising before dropping his helm back to the berth, unable to watch. "Might as well have called for a Stunticon if all you wanted was a rough frag."

A Stunticon would have gotten the hint to shut up by now.

Something poked him in the thigh, and Megatron flinched, cringing as what was undoubtably Starscream's pretty little spike left a wet trail across his armour, rapidly cooling. At a tiny stretch the finger in his valve was joined by another. They curled, twisted, scissored-

"I said no foreplay!" Megatron barked, moments from losing control and just riding the seeker's servo into overload.

"You're too tight, you idiot!" Starscream bit back, and shoved his fingers deeper out of spite. Megatron's vision frizzed. "I'm surprised I haven't found cobwebs up here..."

Megatron didn't dignity that with a response. Partly because he had no decent defence - hadn't been spiked since long before the war, before the gladiatorial pits too- but mostly because Starscream chose that moment to start rocking his fingers into him.

Warmth pooled beneath his tanks and he stiffened a moan, optics shuttering.

The fingers withdrew with a slick noise. Megatron grunted, hips lifting off the berth, chasing the sensation, before being pinned again by the seeker's weight. He unshuttered his optics to see that dark smirking face inches from his own.

"Ready?"

Starscream's spike was a warm weight against his lower abdomen. He could feel the pulse of it's charge through his armour. He felt... larger than he would have expected.

He stuffed that ridiculously virginal worry back into whatever corner of his muddled processor it had surfaced from. He was Megatron, and Starscream couldn't hurt him if he tried.

"Stop preening and get on with it."

Unbothered, Starscream dropped a quick kiss to his lips, surprising the scowl off his face as the seeker found a place between his legs. Starscream took his spike in servo to line himself up. Megatron felt him rub it's damp tip against the outer folds of his valve, still teasing, still testing his temper.

" _Starscream,"_  he began to warn, "Yo-oof!"

Megatron felt his joints seize at the sudden penetration, cutting him off mid-threat. The tip of Starscream's spike sunk into his valve, stretching, wider in girth than just two fingers. He was wet, but tense, and struggled to hide his discomfort.

"Breathe," Starscream instructed, leaning over him, his vents puffing against Megatron's armour. His hips had stilled, twitching spike only half buried inside him. "Primus, you're tight-"

He slipped in further, brushing up against deeper sensors Megatron had forgotten he'd even had. His callipers flexed and latched onto the intrusion.

"Yes, good," he heard Starscream sigh, shuddering, and with a little shift-

Megatron groaned, the seeker's hips meeting his thighs with a little tap. He felt full, strained; the spike far larger inside him than he had expected. Primus-forbid the seeker know that though. His ego would be difficult enough after this.

Fully seated now, Starscream rolled his hips.

And by Cybertron, it felt amazing.

Starscream started to move, firm and fast, spike stabbing at the nodes in the very deepest parts of his valve, knocking what was left of composure from his processor. His mouth dropped open, moans slipping free without resistance.

He reached up and grabbed the two wings above him, gripping them tight, digits pressing dents into the thin metal. Starscream hissed, but let himself be pulled in, dropping to his servos on either side of Megatron's arms, leaning down.

Their movements faltered as Starscream's nose nudged at his cheek, parted lips searching for a kiss.

"Just-!" Megatron gasped, jaw clenched. He turned his helm away, "Just frag me, idiot!"

"Spoilsport..." The seeker's mouth dropped to his neck instead, denta sinking into his mainline, _biting_  him.

He grimaced at the sting, frame tensing, but Starscream's spike found _just_  the right angle. His building charge ballooned into a overload. He bucked, rocking his hips up into the seeker's, shouting in surprise at it's suddenness. Lubricant gushed once again, staining Starscream's cherry red armour.

"Good," Starscream's breathed beside his audial, "Doing so good-"

The patronising praise might have earned Starscream a punch to the face under usual circumstances. Today, overheated, disorientated and desperate, Megatron clung to the seeker harder, back arching up into him, asking for more, more-

"-more!"

Starscream was only too happy to comply. Scowling in concentration he braced a servo against the berth's headboard, frame stretched and taunt, hips pistoning, thrusts hard enough to scoot his leader inches up the berth.

"Starscream!" Megatron yelped, aft lifting off the berthtop as his Second bore down on him. Charge was gathering in his abdomen, threatening to spill over and send him into another overload. He hooked a leg over the seeker's hip, yanked him crushingly close, held him _deep._

Starscream clumsily reached for Megatron's other leg, lifting it to join the other, wrapping his leader around himself, before _grinding_  into him, purring.

It was more than enough to send Megatron crashing into another overload, this one drawn out in throbbing pulses that rocked him to his core, ignited sparks behind his optics, had him melting into his berth.

Distantly he heard Starscream's breath hitch, felt the frame pinning him from above tremble. He was treated to one last thrust before a different sort of warmth began filling him, Starscream's spike twitching as it spilled inside him. It would be Pit to clean out later, but he was too exhausted to care what liberties his Second took with his frame now.

After a rather satisfied sounding moan, Starscream fell against him with heavy clunk. Megatron grunted, letting his legs slip off the seeker's waist, and with what must have been great effort, Starscream shifted, pulling out.

Megatron felt empty and used and _wet,_  but there was a lingering euphoria to the experience. A rare lightness to his mood. His gears were loosened, processor clearer, not to mention the distinct lack of cramping internals...

It may have been the overload talking, but perhaps Starscream did have his uses.

A dark helm rose from his chest. "Feel better?"

"No," Megatron exhaled deeply, lifting a servo to Starscream's narrow back, "Don't expect a thank you."

Starscream's mouth dropped to his chestplates and pressed a chaste kiss to the insignia marking it. "A reward then?"

"Don't push it," he grunted, but let Starscream wriggle up his frame anyway. He schooled his features as a smirking face drew level with his own. "What?"

"Kiss me."

"No."

The pout that appeared across his second's face would have been the envy of all bad tempered sparklings in the known galaxy.

"I sent you over _three times_  and you can't bring yourself to give me one more kiss?"

Megatron's post-high was rapidly disintegrating. He unceremoniously shoved the seeker away, knocking the jet off his chest and into the berth besides him. As prickly and abrasive as Starscream could be, he was a stage four clinger when it came to intimate cuddling, and Megatron rarely had the patience for that.

Not to mention the longer Starscream stayed, for longer this was drawn out. One romp -no matter the quality- only sated a heat cycle for so long, and seeker's were rather virile.

"Out." He ordered.

Starscream pressed against his side, wrapping himself around his forearm. And Megatron had never thought the seeker's sneering visage was capable of pulling off the kicked turbo-puppy look. He'd certainly never thought it capable of working.

He pointed, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Starscream was definitely hiding a smirk now. His arms had somehow looped around his neck and were pulling him in.

Megatron felt his resolve deteriorate further as Starscream's white wings fluttered pleasantly. "You're lucky you're so attractive..."

"No, _you're_  lucky," Starscream's lips brushed his before closing in, pressing a short but mesmerising kiss to his mouth, "...Lucky you happen to be my type."

"Powerful?" Megatron guessed.

Starscream huffed in amusement, "Easily manipulated." He said, and kissed him before he could protest.

It was deep and slow, coaxing. Megatron felt himself slip into it easily, even as he felt servos on his shoulders pushing him back into the berth, hips falling between his, a fully pressurised spike bumping his thigh.

At least there was one small concession -Megatron thought as Starscream nudged himself back inside- heat cycles (like viruses actually) were transmittable. Starscream was so young and susceptive. He wouldn't stand a chance.

Starscream could have him tonight; because he was going to be having a whole lot of Starscream next week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is best served a week later. In other words, here's Starscream getting a taste of his own medicine.

Today was a good day, Megatron thought as he strolled proudly through the _Nemesis_. The ship was between hyperspace jumps, blocked in it's path by a nebula bright enough to illuminate the ship's dark hull. Though the stop was unscheduled, it wasn't unwelcome, and in the few hours it would take to navigate around the obstruction, Megatron had plenty to occupy himself with.

Or rather  _someone_ to occupy himself with.

Starscream was lucky enough to be one of few to reside in his own private quarters, but not because of rank. Technically, he was in isolation. The fickle Air Commander stirred up too much trouble amongst the other seekers to be housed with them. Simply put, no one could stand him.

Megatron keyed in an override code when he came to Starscream's door. The panel flashed green and the door slipped open to emit him.

The room wasn't particularly small, but Starscream's personal space -much like his life- was in considerable disarray. Megatron had to duck to avoid the strings of wire crossing the ceiling, hard-copy data sheets hanging from them like bunting.

A mess of datapads and laboratory equipment was piled atop a desk against the corner. It was sloping to the side, slipping onto the berth beside it. An empty berth.

Megatron navigated the energon cubes left cluttering the floor to reach it, brushing his digits across the berth's crumpled insulation sheets. They were warm. And slightly damp.

"I know you're in here." Megatron said, optics narrowing as they scanned the mess, waiting for the seeker to fidget and betray his position.

"...I'm not here." A muffled, pathetic sounding voice answered him.

Megatron's optics nearly rolled into the back of his helm as he dropped to one knee. He couldn't prevent a little smirk curving his mouth as he peered under the berth.

Starscream was curled into a tight ball under it, knees hugged against his cockpit, wings flat to his back. He scowled when he met his leader's optics, lip's drawing back into a sneer. He reminded Megatron of Ravage whenever Soundwave was attempting to take him to the medbay for a checkup.

"I won't fit under there," Megatron told him, bemused enough at the seeker's predicament to tease him.

"That's the point." Starscream spat, but his venomous demeanour was somewhat undercut by his full body shudder and hiss of pain. Megatron could see his claws digging into his armour where he was gripping himself so tightly.

Megatron felt a tinge of sympathy, before abruptly squashing it. Starscream had brought this upon himself, and didn't deserve to keep even a scrap of his dignity. This was retribution.

"Out," he ordered with a nod of his helm, "Get out from under there and face this like a mech."

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction!" Starscream snarled, expression twisting into something animalistic. "You want me? You're going to have to drag me out from under here and _take_ me, you senseless, exhaust sucking, piece of scrap!"

Megatron began to stand with an annoyed sigh, grasping the edge of the berth and lifting it as he did, tipping it into it's side. The mess that had resided on top fell to the floor with a loud clatter and the smash of glass, but it wasn't enough to drown out the now exposed Starscream's indignant shriek.

"You better clean that up!" He howled, still curled in his fetal position on the floor.

"You should be court-martialled for the state of this room." Megatron stared down at him, unimpressed. 

"No one's court-martialled you for the state of your _face_!" The seeker shot back, squirming in discomfort.

Megatron folded his arms across his chest, waiting.

Starscream's bright optics kept flicking between him and the floor. His glossa slipped out to wet his lips. "Well?" He said hoarsely, "Are you- are you going to just stand there and gloat? Or are you- are you-?"

"Am I what?" Megatron hadn't actually been planning on much gloating. The knowledge that Starscream would be suffering like this  -through no ones fault but his own- had been gratification enough. 

Starscream's optics offlined as he grimaced. He shook his helm, "...Please..."

He must have been in a lot of pain. Megatron hadn't thought the stubborn jet would give in nearly so quickly.

"C'mere," he couldn't help the fondness that seeped into his voice when he bent to grasp his Air Commander's forearm.

Still, Starscream wasn't exactly cooperative as Megatron hauled him up. He refused to meet his gaze, probably to save face. His knees shook, his armour was scorching, and his back was soaked from all the steam being emitted from his frame.

"How long since it started?" Megatron asked, sweeping an arm across Starscream's desk, carelessly knocking yet more clutter to the floor. Indignant, Starscream made a move to yank his arm out of his leader's grip, but Megatron moved faster, catching Starscream by the hips and lifting him onto the now free desk space.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Starscream hissed, declining to answer. His servos were flat against Megatron's chest, but he wasn't pushing him away. "Probably your plan all along. Tricked me into this-"

Megatron kissed him, and watched as Starscream's optics fluttered offline, his scowl softening. The sky blue servo on his chest drifted lower, steadily moving down past Megatron's abdomen. He caught it before it could reach it's destination. Starscream made a noise of protest into his mouth, fighting against his grip.

"Spread your legs," Megatron told him. He would rather see how far into this heat cycle Starscream was before considering foreplay. He pushed at Starscream's knees when the seeker kept his thighs pinned together. " _Starscream_."

"Make me," the seeker breathed, even as a bead of condensed steam dripped down the side of his helm. The stupid brat was overheating and he was still playing ridiculous games.

Megatron could have pinned him down and forced his legs apart, could have made this as rough and humiliating as possible, stripped Starscream of every last ounce of his dignity. It was certainly tempting...

He lowered his helm and started kissing instead, pressing his lips across Starscream's collar, then down his cockpit. The seeker's chest rose with a deep intake of air. "Wha-what are you-"

Megatron continued on his path, coaxing Starscream onto his back with little more than a gentle nudge. By the time his mouth had reached the cherry red armour of Starscream's pelvis, the seeker's glossy white thighs where spread wide enough to accommodate even his broad shoulders.

"There's a good seeker," Megatron praised, rubbing Starscream's quivering thighs as he swiped a thumb across the leaking panel between them. It clicked open immediately. "Good seeker."

"Shut up," Starscream moaned, squirming. 

"No," Megatron slipped his forefinger into Starscream's slender frame, watched it disappear between impossibly symmetrical folds of valve mesh. It was tight, but Megatron was familiar enough with Starscream's intimate array to know the seeker had already had his own fingers in there a few times.

"Should have just called me," he said, looking up Starscream's shaking frame as he swirled his digit around the valve's interior rim. "You know I'll take care of you."

"Ha!" Starscream's sarcastic laugh was more of a gasp in his current predicament. "and you'd have... you'd have dragged me out. Made me beg. 'Faced in me front of half the crew... humiliating me-!"

Megatron straightened to his full height, optical ridge cocked at the flushed, cringing seeker. "You are a drama queen."

"You're a sadist! Don't tell me... tell me you're not going to tell everyone... gloat that you..."

Megatron withdrew his finger, shaking off some of the lubricant that had dribbled onto his servo, and sent a command down to unlatch his interface array. "If I told anyone, I'd tell them the truth."

Starscream propped himself onto his elbows to watch as Megatron's spike began to extend, paranoia forgotten as his optics dimmed with lust.

"I'd tell them how good you were," Megatron leant over the seeker, hips slotting between the open thighs. He could feel the heat radiating off the jet. "What a loyal, obedient solider you were when I took you. When I 'faced you through this desk, and then again against that wall, and again, and again."

Starscream snorted, dropping back to the desk to stare at the ceiling. His cheeks were bright purple with energon, hot and bothered for reasons other than arousal, "You... you don't have the stamina, you old... old..."

"Too desperate to even insult me now." Megatron observed. He took himself in servo, giving his spike a firm pump, the movement brushing his knuckles against the swollen lips of Starscream's valve.

He shifted, lining himself up, pushing the head of his spike against Starscream's valve folds, wetting the tip with the seeker's lubricant. Starscream's thighs shook, his aft lifted off the desk eagerly.

"Come on," he was hissing, denta clenched. Moisture had gathered in the corners of his optics, "Come _on,_ it _hurts_ -"

Of course it did, Megatron thought to himself reproachfully, remembering the deep aching cramps of his own heat just the stellar cycle before.

"Alright," he soothed, taking Starscream's leg and dragging him to the edge of the desk, "Stop fretting, it's alright-"

But Starscream was embarrassed, and upset, and had never coped well with pain, "Stop taking so long you ignorant lump of-!"

Megatron veered away when one of Starscream's clawed servos swiped at him, and tilted his hips forwards. Starscream stiffened, and it gave Megatron the opening to take hold of his spike and guide himself into the silky smooth valve mesh.

He rumbled out a purr, nudging himself deeper with little rolls of his hips. Beneath him Starscream had stilled, claws carving grooves into the desk. Megatron began rubbing his hips, trying to prompt a response from his uncooperative Second.

"There you go," he murmured, rocking himself gently, thrusts still shallow, "Better, isn't it?"

There was a tiny nod, but Starscream's optics were still offline, jaw set.

"What's gotten into you?" Megatron smirked, moving deeper now, giving Starscream more spike, inch by inch. The seeker's valve was flexing around him sporadically, it's callipers gripping him tight. "What's got you so embarrassed, hmm?"

"Idiot!" Starscream managed to get out between his clenched denta.

Megatron drew back and thrust all the way in, hard enough to shift Starscream's frame across the desk. The seeker gasped, optics snapping back online.

"You-!"

He didn't get much else out before Megatron set up a pace, firm and deep. He grasped Starscream by the edge of his wing to stop him from scooting too far across the desk and smacking his helm against the wall.

Starscream wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging to him, mouth open and vocaliser spluttering. His thighs lifted off the desk and squeezed against Megatron's sides.

"Pl... _please_..." He managed to whisper into Megatron's audial, the sharp ends of his digits stabbing into the armour of his back. Coolant leaked from his optics. "Megatron, _please_ -"

"There's my seeker." Megatron rumbled possessively, resting his weight atop the jet as he ground into him. "There's my Starscream..."

"Yes," breathed Starscream, rocking with him now, "Yes..."

"My Starscream," Megatron continued to purr, because he suspected Starscream liked it. "My seeker."

He lowered a servo between them, where he and Starscream were joined together, and worked to find that helpful little sensor node that always sent Starscream-

Starscream cried out, back arching as he overloaded. The desk beneath them was ruined as lubricant trickled out to puddle beneath the seeker's aft, smearing across the front of Megatron's thighs.

So predictable, Megatron thought smugly as he helped Starscream ride the overload out, mouth twisting at the fluttering sensations running up and down the seeker's valve, tickling his spike.

"Gorgeous," he complimented as the seeker flopped listlessly back against the hard desk, even though really, he looked anything but. "You're gorgeous."

Starscream was smiling stupidly, blissed out. Or at least he would be until the heat cycle geared up for another round. That Starscream had such an impressively short refractory period didn't help.

"Are you just going to lay there?" Megatron arched an optical ridge, nudging one of the seeker's limp legs.

"Well, I'm done," Starscream sighed contently, as if he wasn't still stuffed full of his leader's unspent spike.

"For now." Megatron reminded him. "We're going to be here for a long time. And I'm not doing all the work."

Starscream huffed, folding his arms, but Megatron could feel the warmth creeping into the seeker's frame again. Already. Starscream began to twitch.

"Oh, for Primus's sake! Move!" The seeker finally snapped, reaching to grab him.

Megatron batted him away and caught him around the middle instead.

"Hey!" Starscream snarled when he was lifted off the desk. Megatron turned, reversing their positions as he dropped back to sit on the end of the desk, Starscream seated snuggly in his lap.

"Ride me," he commanded, giving his subordinate a little bounce to encourage him.

Starscream frowned, shifting himself into a position that settled Megatron deeper inside him, before beginning to rock against him languidly, smirking. Megatron put up with it for about five seconds before grasping him by the aft and physically moving him.

Starscream laughed sharply, helm thrown back and wings wide.

Megatron moved in to claim his exposed neck cables, sucking them into his mouth, when two sky blue servos came up to frame the sides of his face, and Starscream's lips careened into his. It was difficult to both keep the rhythm of their interfacing and concentrate on kissing, so he quickly ended up with Starscream's glossa in his mouth, trying to bully his own into submission.

It was wet and messy, but so was Starscream sat atop him, wings bouncing in time with his frame. Megatron grabbed them, hard enough to dent the metal. Starscream broke the kiss to cry out, valve flexing, like he liked the rough treatment.

He probably did, Megatron realised, pressure between his hips bubbling over. He slammed Starscream down onto his spike, and ground hard, holding him there, holding him down against him. His spike twitched, and the charge went off. His helm fell against Starscream's shoulder with a little tap, hips jumping pathetically as the last few spasms of overload left his frame.

Starscream shifted his weight, letting the now spent spike fall from his valve. "Guess I'll finish myself off..."

Megatron grunted and shoved his servo between Starscream's thighs, fingers reaching for the swollen exterior sensor nodes and manipulating them in just the right way. Within moments Megatron's servo was soaking, and Starscream was sated, slumped across his chest.

"Will you put my berth back now?" The seeker asked tiredly, nuzzling his face into the soft space between Megatron's throat and jaw.

Megatron grunted, running his fingers between the seeker's droopy wings. He glanced at the carnage around them. The berth on it's side, the equipment and datapads thrown to the floor. It wasn't much better than what it had looked like when he had first entered though.

"I have been to prisons nicer than this." He felt the need to comment, mustering the energy to push Starscream away and get up. If he was going to be subjected to his Second's postcoital clinginess he was at least going to do it from the comfort of a berth.

"Be nice to me, I am unwell." Starscream complained, rolling onto his side to watch Megatron as he rightened the now somewhat wobbly berth and bent to rescue the insulation covers from the floor before they were lost forever amongst the rest of the mess.

"You're fine." Megatron finished smoothing out the covers before returning to the desk for Starscream, whom appeared to have lost the ability to walk, or rather the desire to.

The seeker held his arms out expectantly, like a petulant child demanding attention from it's caregiver. Megatron sighed, but slipped his arms under the seeker's aft, hoisting him up off the desk, now marred with telling streaks of paint and lubricant.

"You're going to need another desk," Megatron murmured, carrying the useless seeker back to the berth.

"I should have another room, is what you should be saying," Starscream stated flippantly, and only looked slightly indignant when Megatron dropped him into the berth from a height. He bounced once, before rearranging himself into a more dignified 'come hither' pose .

"So you can ruin that one as well?" Megatron asked, clambering over the invitingly sprawled seeker.

" _You_  ruined this room," Starscream shifted, and the berth rocked on it's now damaged leg.

Megatron pinned him down by the wings, ignoring the berth's groan of protest, "It was a mess well before I arrived."

"It was organised cha- _ah..._ chaos," Starscream protested, even as Megatron's denta bit into a particularly sensitive fuel cable, "it was all perfectly arranged before you threw everything on the floor and brutalised my furniture. Besides," he angled his helm back to catch Megatron's gaze, "You owe me."

That was certainly news to Megatron, "How is it that I find myself owing _you_  when I was the one gratuitous enough to come to your rescue this evening?"

"Rescue?" Starscream rolled on top of Megatron to straddle him. His thighs were still damp with lubricant.

Megatron shifted, servos running over the seeker's armour. He didn't feel warm, but-

"Again?"

Starscream blinked, and appeared to think for a moment. Eventually he said, "I think it's passed..."

Megatron tried not to contemplate all the reasons why he was disappointed that had nothing to do with lust. But when he didn't move to leave...

"Stay anyway?" Starscream suggested, wings fluttering at just the right angle to reflect the light, an old but still relevant seeker technique for garnering attention. It certainly got Megatron every time.

He paused, pretending to consider his chrono, "I supposed I'm not needed on the bridge for a few hours yet..."

Starscream's grin was toothy and bright, and genuine. Megatron couldn't do much else but kiss him.


End file.
